The New Traveller's Almanac
The New Traveller's Almanac is a series of writings included in the back of all six issues of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II, covering the timeline and the world of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The six issues covered the British Isles, Continental Europe, the Americas, Africa and the Middle East, Asia and the Australias, and the Polar Regions. In the Volume II collection, the Almanac was collected into a single 46-page document. All of the information from it was drawn from pre-existing literary sources (such as Shakespearean plays or the Cthulhu Mythos). The Almanac is written in the style of a declassified document from MI5 taken from a government library. It is notable in introducing characters such as Prospero and Orlando, who will later become main characters in The Black Dossier and Volume III. The travel reports, mostly compiled from log entries by Mina Murray, Prospero and Captain Nemo (and occasionally quote from them, including Prospero's log written entirely in iambic pentameter), scan over every part of the world in several chapters. Buried in the exhausting prose are various hints at portions of the story not covered by the graphic novel portion of the volume, such as the adventures of earlier leagues, Murray's correspondence with Sherlock Holmes, Murray and Allan Quatermain's search for the fountain of youth known as the "Pool of Fire and Life" or "the Fire of Life," which they eventually find but after bathing in it decide to keep a secret for the British government, and their investigation of H. P. Lovecraft-style phenomena and parallel universes for the British government. The narrator is at times intentionally ignorant, obfuscating literary references and plot points so that they serve as easter eggs. For example, the narrator refers to Murray's visit to "an elderly bee-keeper who resided near the seaside cove of Fulworth". Those familiar with "The Adventure of the Lion's Mane" will recall that Sherlock Holmes retires to Fulworth to keep bees. Locations (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) *Blazing World, a great archipelago of islands stretching from the North Pole to the outskirts of the British Isles British Isles England *Streaming Kingdom, English Channel *Arthurian ruins, Cornwall *A concealed cave in the cliffs just east of Helston, Cornwall, believed to be where Merlin was incarcerated by Nyneve *Victoria, not far from Bournemouth *Avondale, not far from Warwick *Commutaria, Surrey, established on the Portsmouth-Waterloo line just past Haslemere, Surrey *Baskerville Hall, Dartmoor Forest, Devon *Crotchet Castle, Thames Valley *Yalding Towers, near Liddlesby, Hampshire *Ravenal's Tower, outside Ivybridge, Kent *White House, on the outskirts of Rochester, Medway *Fulworth, Sussex, where Sherlock Holmes retired to and lived out the rest of his life as a bee-keeper *Wish House, 14 Wadloes Road, Smalldene, Sussex *Scoti Moria (Summer Island), usually located in the wide Thames-Isis gulf about a mile southeast of Clacton, Essex *Camford, not far from Bedegraine Forest **Fergus Castle, raised on a small island in the River Cam *Giant's Garden, surrounding an outsized tower near Camford *The entrance to Wonderland, somewhere between Godstow, Oxford, and Folly Bridge *The entrance to Looking-Glass Land, in the deanery of Christ Church College, Oxford *Harthover Place, Yorkshire *Nightmare Abbey, on the edge of Lincolnshire *Alderly Edge, in the hills of Cheshire *Diana's Grove, Staffordshire, not far from Mercy Farm and Castra Regis *Vril-ya Country, classified location in Newcastle *Digory Kirke's Narnian appletree, Kew Gardens, Richmond *Roman State, under the North of England, bordering Vril-ya Country, across a subterranean sea *Bamburgh Castle, Northumberland, upon the North Sea coast, built upon the ruins of Joyeusegarde Wales *City of Legions, Glamorganshire *Amr's Tomb, Archenfield *Yspaddaden Penkawr *Exham Priory, Anchester Ireland *Gort Na Cloca Mora, near Glyn Cagny *Glyn Cagny, where the Salmon of Knowledge dwells *The domain of the Sleepers of Erinn, not far from Glyn Cagny *Lake of the Cauldron, southeast of Glyn Cagny *Leixlip Castle, near Dublin *Red House, Dublin *Mathers Home, 40 miles (64.4 km) east of Galway *House on the Borderland, western coast *St. Brendan's Isle, off the western coast Scotland *Coal City, extending from the New Aberfoyle caverns, sprawling 1,500 feet (457.2 m) under Stirling, Renfrew and Dumbarton, and believed to link up with the Roman State a little to the south *Abaton, a moving town glimpsed somewhere on the road from Troon to Glasgow *Brigadoon, a Highland village that appears every century *Airfowlness, western coast *Coradine, North of Scotland *Glittering Plain (Acre of the Undying), hidden in a coastal Highland valley *Isle of Ransom, North of Scotland **Hall of Ravagers Europe Spain *Philomela's Kingdom, half a small island west of La Coruna *Fort of Philoponus, near Philomela's Kingdom *Capa Blanca Isles *Animas Mountain, near Soria *Barataria, La Mancha *Montesino's Cave, near Barataria Portugal *Coromandel, east of Nut Island *Mayda Island of the Seven Cities, north of the Capa Blanca Isles, northeast of the Azores *Nut Island *Andorra Mediterranean *Ptyx *Bran Isle *Clerkship *Laceland *Leaveheavenalone *Breadlessday *Amorphous Island *Ruach (Windy Island), south of Amorphous Island *Cyril Island, between Amorphous Island and Ruach *Fortunate Islands, between Amorphous Island and Ruach **Isle of Butterflies *Fragrant Island, between Amorphous Island and Ruach *Pastemolle, between Amorphous Island and Ruach *Thermometer Island, between Amorphous Island and Ruach *Lanternland *Oracle in the Bottle *Island of the Lotus-Eaters, south of the Oracle in the Bottle *Ogygia, south of the Island of the Lotus-Eaters *Her, south of Ogygia *Imaginary Isle *Great Garabagne, near Imaginary Isle *Aiolio *Anostus, beyond the Strait of Gibraltar Pyrenees *Exopotomania, westward *Andrographia, east of Exopotomania *Atlante's castle, near Andrographia *City that cannot be named **Triste-le-Roy, southern half *Auspasia, east of Triste-le-Roy *Bengodi, east of Auspasia *Trypheme, close to the Balearic Islands *Papafiguiera, north, within French territory France *Flora, southeast of Marseilles *Lubec *The haunted castle of Trinquelage *The Nameless Castle *The Kingdom of Poictesme *Averoigne *Grande Euscarie *The underground kingdoms of the Fattypuffs and Thinifers *Baron Hugh's Castle *Calejava *Belesbat *Disappeared *Atlanteja *Alca *Asbefore *Bang-Bang-Turkey *Brocéliande forest *Benoic *Morphopolis *Abbey of Thélème *Parthenion Town *Neverreachhereland *Fluorescente *Lofoten Cemetery *The Graveyard of Unwritten Books *Martial Canterel and Locus Solus *Suicide City *The Hollow Needle *Expiation City Americas * The Belasco House * Hill House * Sleepy Hollow * The Drake Passage * Lincoln Island * Pepper's Land * Riallaro Archipelago Africa & Middle East *Mongaza Island *Mogador *Fantippo *Nacumera *Wild Island *Bustrol *Aepyornis *Skull Island *Hewit's Island *The Azanian Empire *Ardistan and Djinnistan *Samarah and Alkoremi *Farghestan and Orsenna *Garamanti Country *Jannati Shah *The Kingdom of the Amphicleocles *Silence *Arimaspian Country *Ishmaelia *Freeland *Bong Tree Land *Basilisk Country *Butua *Giphantia *Interzone *Crotalophoboi Land *Ouidah *Deads' Town and Unreturnable-Heaven *Qumar *The Land of Punt *Kor *The City of the Immortals Asia & Australias Polar Regions *Antarctic France *Empire of Alsondons *Iron Mountains *Present Land *The Mountains of Madness and the City of the Old Ones *Kosekin Country *Plutonia *Elisee Reclus Island, Cristallopolis, and Maurel City *Vichenbolk Land *North Pole Kingdom *Polar Bear Kingdom *Mountain-Door to Mandai Country *Gaster Island *The Sea of Frozen Words *Queen Island *The Island of Thule *Hyperborea *The Back of the North Wind *Toyland *The Real North Pole *Peacepool Category:Media Category:Locations